Pocałunek w Mroku
by Gianna.Sangre
Summary: Pocałunek w Mroku to nietypowy fanfiction serii Akademii Wampirów Mead. Opowiemy historię Rose i Dimitriego od momentu w którym little dhampir budzi się w hotelu po spotkaniu z Dimitrim-strzygą w Przysiędze krwi. W naszym opowiadaniu nie ma miejsca dla takich suk ja Avery.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

_Lissa_

-Czy myślisz że Rose wróci?- zapytała księżniczka Dragomir.-Na pewno wróci, przecież cię nie zostawi, jesteście jak siostry – odpowiedział znudzony ciągłym powtarzaniem tego tematu Adrian.  
>-Sama nie wiem, jak się z nią żegnałam, była dość wkurzona na mnie-obróciła w ręku czotke- Kiedy ostatnio ją odwiedziłeś we śnie?<br>-emmm…-przeczesał ręką włosy- dziś ją odwiedzę. Ostatnio nie mogłem jej złapać…-do pokoju wparował zirytowany Christian.  
>-Kirowa chce cie widzieć- zwrócił się do Liss całkowicie ignorując drugiego użytkownika ducha.<br>-Oo, teraz dla odmiany zostałeś chłopcem na posyłki Kirowej.  
>-Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie robię coś pożytecznego.<br>-Co może ona może znów ode mnie chcieć? – przerwała narastającą kłótnie Lissa.  
>-Pojęcia nie mam, lepiej się pośpieszmy.<br>-Zobaczymy się później. Pamiętaj o Rose – dodała wychodząc z pokoju.

Morojka w gabinecie Kirowej spodziewała się wszystkiego, dosłownie wszystkiego, ale nie Janine Hathaway.  
>-Lisso, dobrze że już jesteś. Panie Ozera, proszę zostaw nas same-Christian ukłonił się w stronę strażniczki Hathaway i opuścił pokój.<br>-Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor, strażniczko Hathaway. W czym mogę panią pomóc?  
>-Witaj księżniczko Dragomir-wykonała ukłon w jej stronę- Przepraszam że zabieram twój cenny czas, ale czy mogłabym zadać ci kilka pytań? – ton głosu Janine był chłodny jak zawsze.<br>-Nie ma problemu – opowiedziała szybko Lissa-Słucham.  
>-Czy miałaś jakieś wiadomości od mojej córki?<br>-Niestety nie. Czy coś jej się stało?!  
>-Obawiam się że tak. Rose była widziana w Nowosybirsku. Kilka dni temu zaginęła…<p>

To za nami mamy prolog (który pisało się długo jak cholera). Jak ktoś go przeczyta niech da znać w komentarzach czy się podobał. Wprawdzie niewiele wnosi do historii ale niebawem pojawi się rozdział pierwszy w którym oj będzie się działo. Do zobaczenia

Gianna&Sangre


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

_Rose_

-Och, na miłość boską, moja gł jasnej cholery co się stało?  
>Strzyga. Dymitr. Uderzenie. Ciemność.<br>Jakim cudem się w to w pakowała? Czemu się zawahała? Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła rozgląda się po pokoju.  
>-Powoli. prawdopodobnie masz wstrząs mózgu.<br>Szlag. Jak mogła nie zauważyć Dymitr jest w pokoju? Jak to możliwe, że naraz wyglądał jak jej ukochany Strażnik, a zarazem tak inaczej?  
>Wstał z krzesła i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do niej. W jednym momencie odsunęła się pod ścianę . Strzyga stanęła na środku pokoju z bólem w oczach i spoglądając na przestraszaną dampirkę.<br>-Roza nie bój się, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna-powiedział cicho Dymitr. Te słowa trafiły w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba.  
><em>Nie, to nie mój Towarzysz, to strzyga, a on nie żyje,nie żyje, nie żyje. <em>Nawet nie zauważyła gdy znalazł się krok od niej i wyciągnął rękę, aby powoli ogarnąć jej włosy z twarzy.  
>- Jak zawsze piękna-szarpnęła głową, by być jak najdalej od niego. Oparł ręce po obu stronach jej ciała, zamykając ją jak w klatce. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły, by spojrzeć wojowniczo w jego czerwone oczy.<br>-A ty zimny jak nigdy-powiedziała, próbując go odepchnąć, na co on zareagował śmiechem.  
>-Moja mała, zabawna Roza. Już mi nie uciekniesz.<br>-Jak dotąd to ty uciekałeś.  
>-Fakt, ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła.<br>-A co jeśli będę chciała ci uciec?-odpowiedział jej męski, głęboki śmiech.  
>-Nawet nie wiesz gdzie jesteś.<br>-I co z tego! I jakoś sobie poradzę. Jak zwykle, zresztą.  
>-Powodzenia. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy później. I tak teraz muszę coś załatwić.<br>-Zobaczymy czy jeszcze tu będę-zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, jego usta musnęły jej. Spróbowała go uderzyć, ale złapał jej rękę.  
>-A już myślałem że straciłaś cały ogień -uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Do zobaczenia później kochanie-rzucił wychodząc z pokoju.<p>

Gdy Dymitr wyszedł próbowała znaleźć drogę ucieczki, niestety z marnym skutkiem. Wyczerpana padła na łózko i zapadła w sen ducha.  
>-Gdzie ty się podziewasz mało dampirko!? Lissa odchodzi od zmysłów, po wizycie twojej matki.<br>-Co do cholery moja matka robiła w Akademii? I, na miłość Boską, dlaczego jesteśmy w arabskiej sypialni!?- serio, gigantyczne okrągłe łóżko z czerwoną, jedwabną pościelą i mnóstwem poduszek nie sprzyjało prowadzeniu rozmowy. Przynajmniej tej kulturalnej i przyzwoitej.  
>-Wpadła po to aby nas poinformować, że zaginęłaś. A co do pokoju to dziś jesteśmy w twojej podświadomości nie mojej. Próbujesz mi coś powiedzieć kotku?- dokończył z bezczelnym uśmiechem Adrian.<br>-Ups. Obawiam się, że nie tobie. Przekonałeś się, że żyje a teraz możesz już się wynosić. Do widzenia.  
>-Nie wkurzaj mnie Rose! Gdzie ty do cholery się podziewasz!? Martwimy się wszyscy o ciebie, a ty tak po prostu znikasz.<br>-Nie twój interes gdzie jestem. Zostaw mnie teraz samą. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie-jak na przykład obecny/były/martwy chłopak i ucieczka ze strzeżonego apartamenty. _Tylko czy ja w ogóle chce od niego uciekać?  
>-<em> Rose wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy, twoja matka myślała że nie żyjesz.  
>-I co z tego? Nie obchodziłam jej przez całe życie!<br>-Lissa omal nie umarła ze strachu-Rose wybuchła śmiechem.  
>-Lissa? Serio? Ona martwi się o pozbywanie się ciemności, nie o mnie.<br>-O czym ty mówisz Rose, jak możesz tak myśleć?-Adrian był zszokowany.  
>-Oczywiście, że wam nie powiedziała-prychnęła wściekle Rose.- Gdyby Lissa była moją przyjaciółką, zrozumiała by że muszę odejść, a nie próbowała mnie zahipnotyzować,żebym z nią została!<br>-Lissa próbowała cie zahipnotyzować? Lissa! Ciebie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
>-Możesz nie chcieć w to, ale to prawda. Nasza święta księżniczka Dragomir próbowała mnie mnie zatrzymać mnie siłą, tylko po to aby jej pocałunek cienia przez przypadek nie została uszkodzona!-krzyczała – Skończ ten sen, nie chce teraz z tobą gadać.<br>Choć raz Adrian jej posłuchał i przerwała sen.

Gdy tylko się obudziła, zobaczyła Dymitra znowu siedzącego w tym samym krześle.  
>-Widzę że jednak postanowiłaś zostać-drwiąco uśmiechnął się do niej, ona w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.-Skoro zostałaś, to wreszcie możemy porozmawiać.<br>-Ciekawe o czym?-wstał i przysiadł na skraju łóżka.  
>-Może o naszej wspólnej przyszłości?<br>-To my mamy jakąś przyszłość?-drwiła.  
>-Możemy mieć Roza, jeśli tylko zechcesz.<br>-O czym ty do cholery mówisz?-on nie mógł mówić o tym, o czym ona myślała, nie mógł tego rozważać.  
>-Mówię o twoim przebudzeniu Rose.<p>

O to więc za nami pierwszy rozdział ( wielkie oklaski), troszeczkę więcej się działo, ale i tak nie doszłyśmy do głównego tematu. Fajnie jeśli ktoś to przeczyta i zostawi komentarz,

pozdrawiamy  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

_Lissa_

„Święta" księżniczka Dragomir, spędzała właśnie upojne popołudnie, ze swoim ukochanym, na poddaszu kaplicy, gdy nagle wparował rozwścieczony Adrian, kompletnie rujnując im nastrój. Gdy zszokowany Christian poderwał się, Lissa w pośpiechu zaczęła zapinać bluzkę.  
>-Co ty sukinsynie tu robisz?- krzyczał w stronę Adriana, moroj, władający magią ognia.<br>-Co ty sobie myślałaś!? Kurwa, wiesz jak ona się teraz czuje?! -nie panował nad sobą.- Nic dziwnego, że odeszła! I ty jeszcze masz cholerną czelność dopytywać się czy do ciebie wróci! Po tym jak ją potraktowałaś?!  
>-O czym ty mówisz?- dopytywała zdezorientowana morojka- Adrian, znowu się upiłeś?<br>-O czym ja mówię! O tym, kochana kuzyneczko, że próbowałaś zmusić swoją przyjaciółkę do zostania tutaj. Używałaś kompulsji na Rose- głos Adriana przeszedł w niebezpieczny syk.  
>-Co ty pieprzysz Iwaszkow? Lissa by w życiu tego nie zrobiła. Nie Rose.<br>-Nie?! Tylko spójrz na nią!- zarumieniona twarz księżniczki mówiła wszystko.  
>-Lis, to nie jest prawda?<br>-Christian, ja musiałam, ona nie mogła odejść-broniła się-ja jej potrzebuje.  
>-A co, sama nie poradzisz sobie z ciemnością?<br>-Adrian, jak możesz tak mówić ? Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra, którą…  
>-Siostrę, którą chciałaś zmienić w swoją marionetkę.<br>-Skończcie! Trzeba coś zrobić, a nie się na siebie wydzierać. Chcecie żeby ona wróciła?  
>-Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim ona zechce wrócić?-drwiąco zapytał użytkownik ducha.<br>-Będzie chciała jeśli tylko porozmawia z Lissą.  
>-No i jak chcesz to zrobić mądralo? Nawet nie mamy pojęcia gdzie ona jest. Jedyny sposób żeby się z nią skontaktować to sen, a twoja dziewczyna nie może tego opanować.<br>-A czy nie mógłbyś w jakiś sposób pomóc jej?  
>-Może…<p>

_Rose_

-Mówię, o twoim przebudzeniu Rose-A jednak. Jak on,mógł myśleć, że zmieni się w zimną , bezduszną strzygę. Jak mógł wierzyć, że zostawi ich wszystkich… a właściwie to kogo? Lissę, przyjaciółkę, którą traktowała jak siostrę, a która ją zdradziła, w tak okrutny sposób, chcąc odebrać jej wolną wole? Adriana, który ubzdurał sobie że jest w niej zakochany? Matkę, która w ogóle się nią nie interesowała przez całe jej życie? Nie, to zły tok myślenia. Ona musi wrócić. I nie ważne co potem. Nie zostanie strzygą. Musi pamiętać, po co tu jest. Żeby go zabić.  
>-Chyba sobie żartujesz!?- powiedziała wyskakując z łóżka.<br>-Nie, kochanie, mówię poważnie.  
>-Oszalałeś!-jeśli szukała ostatecznego powodu, że to nie jest jej Dymitr to właśnie go znalazła. On nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził.<br>-W taki sposób moglibyśmy zostać razem. Nie widzisz tego? Nie po to mnie szukałaś?  
>-Szukałam cię po to żeby ocalić twoją duszę-powiedziała unikając jego wzroku.<br>-Ale ja jestem wolny jak nigdy w moim życiu. Wreszcie jestem panem swojego losu. Wreszcie służę sobie, a nie morojom, którzy mają mnie za nic-musiała cały czas sobie przypominać, że to jest złe.  
>-Myślisz, że mogłabym zostawić Lissę samą?<br>-Gdybyś niebyła gotowa jej zostawić, to by cię tutaj nie było. Co więcej, pomyśl jak cudownie byłoby przerwać więź. Żadnego szaleństwa, ciemności oraz dziwnych, przypadkowych wizji. Żadnej odpowiedzialności za życie kogoś, tak słabego.  
>-Lissa wcale nie jest słaba-oburzyła się Rose. A z czego ty się śmiejesz?- oburzyła się dampirka.<br>-Mnie nie oszukasz. Miałaś jej dość jeszcze za nim Natan mnie przebudził. Od tego czasu musiało się tylko pogorszyć. Nie oszukujmy się, ona cie tylko wykorzystywała- nagle znalazła się w jego objęciach. W pierwszym odruchu wtuliła się w niego, ale oprzytomniawszy próbowała się wyrwać- Roza, proszę to nadal ja. Jego uścisk przywoływał wspomnienia._ Ledwo hamowałam łzy. Jak ona mogła mnie tak upokorzyć. Powinnam wrócić do środka, zaraz zamarznę. Przestraszyłam się gdy usłyszałam kroki, nie chciałam aby ktokolwiek widział mnie w tym stanie. Ale to był Dymitr, mężczyzna, który widział mnie w tysiącu gorszych sytuacji. Mężczyzna, którego kochałam i któremu ufałam. Zdjął swój płaszcz i delikatnie mnie nim otulił. Potem przysiadł obok mnie.__  
><em>_-Musiaś porządnienie zmarznąć.__  
><em>_-Wyszło słońce-broniłam się.__  
><em>_-Fakt. Ale jesteśmy w górach, w środku zimy-w jego głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Przypomniałam sobie dzień, w którym tak głupio na niego naskoczyłam. Jak ja mogłam zarzucić, że o mnie nie dba? Wiedziałam że on też mnie kocha. Tylko oczywiście w moim życiu nic nie mogło być proste. Nie mogliśmy być razem, a ja przede wszystkim chciałam jego szczęścia. To co teraz miałam mu powiedzieć rozdzielało mi serce.__  
><em>_-Powinieneś się zgodzić. Na propozycję Taszy-dodałam widząc niezrozumienie w jego oczach-To będzie dla ciebie wielka szansa-w tym momencie Dymitr desperacko mnie przytulił.__  
><em>_-Roza, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. _Jedna jej mnie wiedziała że te chwile nie wrócą, ale druga cześć rozpaczliwie krzyczała, że to jest jej Dymitr. Że nie może go zostawić samego.  
>-Rose zgodzisz się ze mną zostać- jego oczy były wypełnione czymś kompletnie nie typowym dla strzyg, nadzieją.<br>-Nie wiem.

Na jej prośbę Dymitr zostawił ją samą w apartamencie. Przez wiele godzin, rozmyślała nad tym co powinna robić dalej, ale w swoim uporze nie potrafiła być tak zdeterminowana jak wcześniej. Rosjanin jednym gestem przebił się przez jej wszystkie mury obrony. Bardzo późno ( chyba) w nocy położyła się spać, ale nie dane jej było śnić spokojnie.  
>Znajdowała się w kaplicy Świętego Władimira.<br>-Rose, martwiłam się o ciebie!-skąd do cholery wzięła się tu taj Lissa?  
>-Czemu Lissa jest tutaj?-zwróciła się do Adriana.<br>-Uparła się, żeby z tobą porozmawiać.  
>-Ciekawe o czym?-prychnęła dampirka.<br>-Musisz do nas wrócić Rose-błagała księżniczka.  
>-Aniby po co miałam by wracać? Żeby wchłaniać w siebie twoje szaleństwo? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz Wasylisso?-zdawała sobie sprawę, z tego jak bardzo morojka nie znosi swojego pełnego imienia.<br>-A gdzie miałabyś pójść? Rose, wracaj do nas.  
>-A może jestem szczęśliwa tu gdzie jestem! Nie pomyślałaś o tym!?<br>-Jesteś sama, beze mnie, gdzieś daleko, jak możesz być szczęśliwa?-nie wierzyła blondynka  
>-Bez ciebie? Tak. Samotna? Nie.<br>-Rose, do cholery, o czym ty mówisz? -zapytał zaniepokojony Adrian.  
>-Mówię o tym, że znalazłam to po co wyjechałam.<br>-Zabiłaś Dymitra?-nie dowierzał Iwaszkow.  
>-A czemu miałabym go zabijać?-odparła Rose.<br>-Bo po ty wyjechałaś, aby go zabić.  
>-Może zmieniłam zdanie.<br>-Na Boga, Rose, co ty planujesz?-dopytywał się.  
>-Planuję zostać z mężczyzną, którego kocham!-wykrzyknęłam.<br>-Przecież on nie żyje. Chcesz do nie go dołączyć?-Pytała przerażona Lissa( tym że jej pocałunek cienia, chce spieprzyć do świata zmarłych)  
>-TAK, ZOSTANĘ STRZYGĄ!<p>

My tu padamy ze zmęczenia, ale dajemy wam nowy rozdział, wreszcie prawie dochodzimy do głównej akcji.  
>Gianna&amp;Sangre<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 3**

UWAGA! ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA TREŚĆ NIE DLA OCZU MAŁOLATÓW! JAK TAKOWYM JESTEŚ TO PROSIMY TEGO NIE CZYTAJ. NIE BIERZEMY ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚCI ZA TWOJĄ PSYCHIKĘ!

Jasna cholera! Co ona zrobiła? Jak mogła powiedzie Lissie i Adrianowi, że zostanie strzygą? No jak?! Idiotka. Ale była na nią taka wściekła … I Adrian, jak mógł przyprowadzić Lissę, wiedział jak bardzo nie chciała jej widzieć. Wykrzyczała mu, że zostanie z Dymitrem, bo wiedziała jak bardzo go to zrani, a nie panowała nad sobą. Nie powinna była tego mówić. Przyjechała tu by ocali jego duszę, jak mogła nawet przez sekundę pomyśleć, o przyłączeniu się do niego. Ale musiała przed sobą przyznać, jak bardzo chciałaby z nim zostać, nawet za taką cenę. Gdy patrzyła na niego, nie widziała morderczej strzygi, a swojego ukochanego mentora. Pragnęła tylko żeby wróciły te czasy sprzed ataku na Akademie, gdy mogła leżeć w jego ramionach i planować wspólną przyszłość. Ale to teraz jest niemożliwe. Mogła tylko czekać na śmierć ( którą łaskawie zada jej ją ukochany) lub zgodzić się na przemianę w „uroczą" strzygę. Ma cholernie wiele opcji, prawda? Tak wiemy. Inną sprawą było to, czy Dymitr w ogóle da jej ten wybór. Był szybszy, silniejszy, bardziej doświadczony… Plus jeszcze moce strzygi. Ta ma z nim duuuużeeee szanse. Jeśli nie podejmie decyzji, teraz kiedy on jeszcze daje jej wybór, to…  
>-Kurwa! To zostanę strzygą bez własnej zgody! No cudownie! Ja to mam życie!-wrzeszczała do ścian. Chciała, czy nie, miała tylko jeden wybór. A czy był w istocie taki zły? Zostanie z nim. Na zawsze. Nigdy więcej odpowiedzialności za kogokolwiek, poza ich dwójką. Wyobrażała sobie już jego zadowolenie gdy mu o tym powie.<p>

_Lissa_

Była w dormitoriach strażników i wahała się. Delikatnie ujmując, trudne było powiedzenie matce, że jej córka, postanowiła zmienić się w rządną krwi bestię. Nim zdążyła podjąć decyzję, drzwi się otworzyły.  
>-Księżniczko Dragomir, czy mogę w czymś pomóc?-zapytała zaskoczona strażniczka Hathaway.<br>-Ja… to znaczy…-jąkała się blondynka.  
>-Wasza Wysokość, czy coś się stało?-niepokoiła się kobieta.<br>-Em… -czemu uparła się żeby przyjść tu bez Adriana?-Ja…chciałam…Rose…  
>-Co z nią?!<br>-Rozmawiałam z nią.  
>-Jak!?- wykrzyknęła Janine.<br>-Dzięki Adrianowi. Przez sen. Za pomocą ducha.  
>-Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? Żyje?<br>-Tak żyję, ale…-wahała się czy powinna wyznać prawdę.  
>-Co ale?<br>-Ona pojechała do Rosji. Zabić Dymitra. Oni byli razem. Chciała go ocalić. On, chyba ją zauroczył. Ona chce się zmienić w strzygę.  
>-Kłamiesz!-nie wierzyła w to. Przecież jej córka by tego nie zrobiła. Nie zrujnowałaby sobie tak życia.<br>-Ja… nie kłamie. Wykrzyczała mi to w zmienić się w morderczego potwora niż żyć bez niego.-wyraz twarzy Hathaway ją przeraził.  
>-Kłamiesz- wysyczała wściekła strażniczka.-Rose by nie…<br>-Postanowiła stać się strzygą. Nie zmienisz tego.  
>-Nie?<p>

_Rose_

Musiała długo czekać za nim Dymitr wrócił. Kiedy księżulek postanowił się zjawić, zastał Rose w łóżku.  
>-Czy to zaproszenie, kochanie?-zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.<br>-A gdyby było, to co?  
>-Oj, kotku, uważaj bo skorzystam- była zdziwiona, jak bardzo podobał się jej ten pomysł. Bardzo. A i tak w sumie miała zaraz stać się strzygą, to co jej szkodzi? Przynajmniej się przekona czy nadal jej pożąda. Zmysłowym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach, który był zimny i namiętny. Nie wiele myśląc pogłębiła pocałunek. Wyczuła jego zdziwienie swoim zachowaniem, poczuła jak wplótł rękę w jej włosy. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ona nie ma zamiaru przestać.<br>-Roza…  
>-Dymitr, ja tego chcę-drugi raz się nie zastanawiał i szybkim ruchem zdjął jej bluzkę. Zaczął pocałunkami schodzić wzdłuż jej szyi podczas, gdy ona wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszule, pragnąc poczuć jego ciało. Poczuła drażnienie jego kłów na swojej tętnicy i była zaskoczona jak cholernie podniecające to było. Gdy chciała się odsunąć, on szybkim ruchem zdjął jej stanik. Jego pocałunki przesunęły się na jej piersi, a ona całkowicie straciła kontrolę. Nie mogąc się doczekać by poczuć jego skórę przy swojej, rozerwała jego koszulę. Mogła poczuć dowód jak bardzo jest podniecony. Jej niecierpliwe dłonie badały jego klatkę piersiową i plecy, gdy on zsuwał usta coraz niżej aż dotarł do krawędzi jej dżinsów.<br>-Dymitr- w jej głosie brzmiała niezaspokojona potrzeba.  
>-Roza- jeśli szukała odpowiedzi na pytanie czy nadal mu się podoba, właśnie by ją dostała. Ale była zbyt skupiona na jego rękach ściągających jej spodnie razem z bielizną. Nim zorientowała się co zamierza, poczuła jego usta, tam gdzie ich najbardziej potrzebowała. To uczucie wystarczyło, by zaparło jej dech w piersiach i sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniała o całym świecie, poza nim. Rozchyliła uda jeszcze bardziej, aby nie pominął ani skrawka jej ciała. Całował jej dolne wargi, jednocześnie rozpinając swoje spodnie i ściągając je w pośpiechu. Jęknęła z rozpaczy gdy odsunął twarz od niej, by za chwile ją pocałować. Między pocałunkami, zaczął powoli przesuwać się między jej uda i zaczął wsuwać swoją męskość w nią. Oboje pogrążali się w narastającej ekstazie gdy byłam coraz bliżej i bliżej by w końcu…<br>- O Boże!

Leżała w jego ramionach, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Gdy wreszcie zadał pytanie, które wiedziała, że od dawna go dręczy, mogła wreszcie udzielić odpowiedzi.  
>-Zostaniesz ze mną Rose?- poczuła, że obawiał się jej odpowiedzi. Wsparła się na ramionach by uzyskać dostęp do jego warg. Gdy zakończyła słodki pocałunek odpowiedziała.<br>-A wyobrażasz sobie inną opcje?

Hej ludzie! Mamy nadzieje, że nie zniszczyłyśmy wam życia! Rose oczywiście się zgodziła (jakby miała inny wybór, przy tak seksownym facecie). Dajcie znać co sądzicie i czy chcecie takich scen więcej i bardziej konkretnych.

Gianna&Sangre


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 4**

_Lissa_

W gabinecie Kirowej panowała napięta atmosfera, każdy obwiniał się o obecną sytuację Rose. Nikt nie znał jej prawdziwych motywów. Jedyną osobą pozostającą w spokoju była sama dyrektorka ( w sumie ta cała afera ją guzik interesowała, dampirka opuściła Akademie zgodnie z prawem i nie była temu winna). W pokoju rozległ się gwizd moroja, który został zaproszony do tej konwersacji, przez matkę Rose.  
>-Spokój! Musimy coś ustalić! Janine jak to Rose nie wróciła do Akademii? Przecież jak ją ostatnio widziałem to byłą cała i zdrowa.<br>-Nie widzisz, że jej tu nie ma! Ibrahim miałeś jej pilnować, żeby nie wpadła w kłopoty!-krzyczała strażniczka Hathaway w stronę wysokiego, ekstrawagancko ubranego moroja, pochodzenia tureckiego.  
>-Ja! Przecież ustaliliśmy że ty się nią zajmiesz! Ja miałem się nie mieszać. Nie obwiniaj tylko mnie o tą cała sytuacje. Skąd miałem wiedzieć że będzie go szukała? – w gabinecie temperatura podniosła się o kilka stopni.<br>-Czy ktoś powie o co tu chodzi!?-krzyknął zirytowany Adrian-Moglibyście łaskawie udzielić nam- wskazał ręką pokój, ukazując wszystkie osoby- kilku informacji?  
>-I w ogóle kim ty jesteś?-wtrąciła Lissa.<br>-Abe Mazur, do usług-pokłonił się księżniczce.  
>-A jesteś tu ponieważ…?<br>-To nie jest, teraz tak istotne, jak to, że twoja strażniczka, zamieniła się w strzygę, księżniczko.  
>-Właśnie moja córka zamieniła się w strzygę! Myślicie że ja to tak to zostawię…<br>-A co pani zamierza, strażniczko Hathaway?-zapytały Kirowa.  
>-To chyba oczywiste, że nie pozwolę biegać mojej córce jako strzyga! ( no wreszcie się nią zainteresowała, po 18 latach… czas najwyższy)<p>

_Rose_

-Jesteś gotowa? – zapytała strzyga z troską.  
>-Bardziej już nie będę-rzeczywiście nie mogła się już wahać. Cała rodzinka myślała( bo pewnie Lissa już wszystko wygadała (nie żeby właściwie chciała zostać strzygą w momencie kiedy to mówiła) ale… ) że zamieniła się w krwiożerczą bestie nocy.<br>-Czy to… będzie bolało?  
>-Nie Rose, nic nawet nie poczujesz- uspokajał ją. Powoli, ostrożnie zbliżył się do łóżka, by usiąść za nią i objąć ją. Gdy oparła się o jego pierś delikatnym ruchem odgarnął jej włosy i pochylił głowę w poszukiwaniu jej tętnicy. W momencie w którym poczuła jego kły ogarnął ją lekki niepokój, ale Dymitr nie dał jej czasu na wycofanie się. Euforia. Pożądanie. Radość. Podniecenie, które towarzyszyło ugryzieniu było dziesięciokrotnie silniejsze niż te które odczuwała gdy karmiła Lissę. Nie dane było jej cieszyć się długo zanim ogarnęła ją ciemność.<p>

_Dymitr_

Patrzył na uśpioną Rose, i nie mógł się nadziwić jak piękna była. Po tak długiej rozłące wreszcie mógł dotknąć ją, poczuć, mieć obok siebie. I tak miało już zostać na zawsze. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć. Obserwował powolne zmiany jakie zachodziły w jej ciele. Jej skóra bladła, serce zwalniało, mógłby przysiądź że jej oczy gdyby je otworzyła byłyby czerwone. Ale ciągle się nie budziła. Od momentu w którym podał jej swoją krew minęła już kolejna godzina, a ona wciąż się NIE BUDZIŁA! Cholera jasna, jeśli coś poszło nie tak? Teoretycznie nie było możliwości, aby umrzeć w czasie przebudzenia w strzygę, ale ona powinna się już obudzić. Z drugiej strony nie wyczekiwał rozmowy z nią, w której będą musieli omówić całą ich przyszłość. Stworzyć plany, poinformować o wszystkim co ją czeka. Będzie musiał wprowadzić ja do wszystkiego, nauczyć ją polować, karmić się. Będzie musiał jej przedstawić Galinę, tutejszą mistrzynie strzyg, którą znał jeszcze jako dampirkę. Galina była pierwszym z problemów. Nathan, który go przebudził, oddał by wszystko by go zabić. Jeśli chcieli przeżyć, to były pierwsze osoby które musieli wyeliminować. Gdy wreszcie osiągną upragnioną władzę, czeka ich kolejne tysiąc problemów. Słyszał jak odetchnęła.  
>-Witaj, towarzyszu-z ulgą się uśmiechnął, widzą u niej czerwone obwódki wokół źrenic.<br>-Witaj, kochanie.

Żeby napisać ten rozdział przeszłyśmy piekło na ziemi. Trochę krótki wyszedł, ale patrzcie! Wreszcie doszłyśmy do głównego wątku ( A miało to już być w 2 rozdziale. Cóż tak wyszło). Szkoda że nie komentujecie, przydały by się słowa krytyki i zachęty.

Gianna&Sangre


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5

_Rose_

Obudziła się w objęciach Dymitra czując się lekko zdezorientowana. Co się stało?  
>-Witaj Kochanie-powiedział ściskając ja mocniej-Jak się czujesz?<br>W tej chwili wróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia. Dymitr. Strzyga. Zgoda. Ugryzienie. Cholera, co ona zrobiła?  
>-Roza? Wszystko w porządku?-spytał widząc jej wyraz twarzy. Co za pytanie? Jak się ma czuć po zmianę w krwawą Mary? Tylko dziwne, że jej odpowiedź brzmiała…<br>-Tak, tak. Wszystko ok-odparła spokojnie. Czy nie powinna być przerażona całą tą sytuacją? Ale… nie. To było takie… naturalne. Jak to mogło być normalne? Jak!? Lecz ona się czuła tak jak zawsze.  
>-Czy… wszystko poszło dobrze?<br>-Tak. Tylko spójrz na swoje oczy-zanim zakończył mówić ona zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. Gdy tylko tam weszła w lustrze ujrzała czerwone oczy. Nawet nie zauważyła jak znalazł się za nią.  
>-Teraz już będziesz moja na zawsze-sama nie wiedziała skąd się wzięła ta furia w niej.<br>-Nie jestem żadną pieprzoną rzeczą!  
>-Spokojnie Rose. teraz twoje emocje będą silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek-wyłączyła się po słowie spokojnie.<br>-Nie mów mi jak mam się zachowywać do cholery!-powiedziała wymierzając mu prawego sierpowego, ale udało mu się złapać ją za rękę i ją wykręcić. Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był żelazny.  
>-Puszczaj mnie!<br>-Nie! Dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Masz zrozumieć, że jesteś tylko moja i każdy kto spróbuje cię skrzywdzić pożegna się z życiem. Więc nie masz co się czego obawiać przymnie, ale jesteś głupia jeśli myślisz że pozwolę ci odejść. Nie po to prawie dałem się zabić by móc się zmienić, żaby cie teraz od tak puścić-zesztywniała na te słowa. Jej gniew zamienił się w strach o jego życie.  
>-O czym ty mówisz?-wyszeptała.<br>-Będziesz już spokojna?-kiwnęła głową na zgodę, a on uwolnił ją z uścisku-to dobrze, bo muszę ci wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. Ale może wyjdźmy z tej łazienki. W salonie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie.  
>-Najpierw musisz usłyszeć o paru sprawach- po tych słowach zaciął się.<br>-Takich jak?-Dymitr westchnął ciężko.  
>-Co wiesz o strzygach?<br>-Masz na myśli co poza tym jak was zabijać?  
>-Nas Roza. Teraz jesteś taka jak ja.<br>-Ale wcale się nie czuje inaczej- była zdziwiona gdy się roześmiał.  
>-Też byłem w szoku. Wychodzi na to że wszystkiego czego nas uczą to kłamstwo. Wcale nie jesteś teraz tak bardzo różna od Rose z przed dwóch godzin.<br>-Przecież to niemożliwe. Strzygi nie mogą być tymi samymi osobami co kiedyś.  
>-Pamiętasz co Chrystian mówił o swoich rodzicach? Nawet nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak-rzeczywiście pamiętała jak zdziwiona była gdy to usłyszała.-Ale nie mówię, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś- uśmiechnął się złośliwie- twoje emocje szaleją. Oczywiście będziesz szybsza i silniejsza, co będziesz musiała nauczyć się kontrolować. Do tego dochodzą wszystkie niuanse hierarchii.<br>-Jakiej znowu hierarchii?- pytała zdezorientowana.  
>-Czy na serio myślałaś, że strzygi są niezorganizowanym, morderczym gatunkiem?<br>-Sam mnie tego uczyłeś.  
>-Od tego czasu trochę zmądrzałem.<br>-Więc Towarzyszu wyjaśnij mi to teraz.  
>-Łączymy się w większe grupy już od kilkuset lat. Tylko ci idioci z rządu tego nie widzą. Każdej grupie jest przypisane terytorium, którym rządzi mistrz. Teraz jesteśmy na terenach Galiny, do której przybyłem po przebudzeniu. To jej podopieczny, Natan, mnie zmienił, a ją samą znałem jako nowicjusz. Tutaj nic nie może się dziać bez jej zgody.<br>- Ale czemu musiałeś walczyć?  
>-Galina postanowiła urządzić sobie małe igrzyska. By móc cię przebudzić musiałem wygrać ze starszymi od siebie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tu jesteś możemy uznać, że mi się udało.<br>-Dużo tych rewelacji, ale tak właściwie to czemu chciałeś mnie przemienić?-w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, a ona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie zeszłej nocy. Dymitr wstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli opadł przed nią na kolana. Wziął jej ręce w swoje dłonie i ucałował.  
>-Najdroższa nie mógłbym bez ciebie wiecznie żyć. Kocham cię. Rose, czy…<p>

Hej ludzie! Rozdział trochę się spóźnił, następny powstanie w ( miejmy nadzieje) niedalekiej przyszłości. Mamy nadzieje, że wam się to podoba. Życzymy miłego czytania.

Gianna&Sangre


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6

_Lissa_

-Myślisz że Rose mogła mnie zostawić samą?-po raz kolejny zaczęła ten sam temat księżniczka.  
>-Lisso zlituj się. Już tyle razy ci mówiłem, że to nie możliwe. Przecież mówimy tu o Rose, obrońcy uciśnionych, Hathaway-po raz dziesiąty powtarzał Christian.<br>-Ale jednak odeszła. Zostawiła mnie samą…  
>-A ja to? Przecież ja jestem tu z tobą i cię nie zostawię-objął ją ramieniem.<br>-Czekajcie!-zawołał ich Adrian przerywając spacer w kierunku kaplicy.  
>-Czego znowu Iwaszkow?-krzyknął seksowny moroj.<br>-Mówiłem do Lissy. Serio czy ktokolwiek tu się do ciebie odzywa z własnej woli, Ozera? Chciałaś że mną rozmawiać kuzyneczko?-zwrócił się do Lissy. Księżniczka złapała za rękę swojego chłopaka by powstrzymać dalszą kłótnie.  
>-Dobrze cię widzieć. Chciałam spytać czy odwiedziłeś ostatnio Rose?<br>-Po cholerę. Wyraziła się jasno, że woli tego pieprzonego potwora-wściekał się pijany Iwaszkow.  
>-Adrian! Jak możesz tak mówić! To nasza przyjaciółka!<br>-Nasza przyjaciółka? Masz na myśli swoją zabaweczkę?  
>-Może lepiej przejdźmy gdzieś gdzie będzie większa prywatność-zaproponował Christian. Cóż, nasza kochana księżniczka popisała się błyskotliwością. Przecież chłopcy nie mogli przebywać w dormitorium dziewcząt. I na odwrót. I powiedziała…<br>-W takim razie chodźmy do niego-ruszyli w stronę dormitorium dla gości ciągnąc półprzytomnego moroja. Gdy wchodzili po schodach usłyszeli wrzaski wściekłej strażniczki Hathaway  
>-To nie jest twoja pieprzona sprawa! Nic cię nie obchodziło przez osiemnaście lat, a teraz co?! Zgrywasz wielkiego tatusia!<br>-Nie dałaś mi żadnego wyboru. Zdecydowałaś sama o losie naszej córki. Gdybym wiedział, że ją zostawisz samą, to bym się nią zajął. Ale nie! Ty zawsze wiesz co będzie dla niej lepsze, choć ją cały czas krzywdzisz-mówił stanowczym głosem Abe Mazur.  
>-On jest ojcem Rose?-zapytała szeptem Lissa.<br>-Na to wychodzi-odparł Christian i dalej przysłuchiwali się coraz uważniej wymianie zdań.  
>-O co ci kurwa chodzi? Jestem jej matką i wiem co jest dla niej dobre! Dałam jej najlepsze życie! Chciałbyś, żeby wychowywała się wiosce dziwek sprzedających krew?<br>-Matką, która porzuciła córkę na pastwę losu! Zamiast być matką byłaś perfekcyjną strażniczką, oddaną moroją. Nie miałaś czasu nawet odwiedzać jej w Akademii. Pozwoliłaś aby wychowywali ją wszyscy, tylko nie ty i ja.  
>- A co miałam dać ją tobie żebyś wychował ją na jakąś rozpuszczoną księżniczkę? Ona jest dampirem bycie strażniczka to jej obowiązek. nie mogłam pozwolić by moja córka to ignorowała .<br>-Czy ty siebie słyszysz kobieto? Mówisz tak samo jak ci arystokraci z rady, którzy posłaliby wszystkie dampiry na pewną śmierć. Nie interesuje cię nawet dlaczego to zrobiła, tylko chcesz ratować swoją reputację zabijając ją. Ciebie nie boli strata jej, tylko utrata dumy. Co więcej matce, która zabije własną córkę po zmianie w strzygę, czekają zaszczyty i współczucie.  
>-Jak śmiesz…<br>-Jak śmiem?- jak ktoś mógł mówić tak spokojnie a jednocześnie z taką furią?- Powiem ci o wiele więcej. Jesteś zimną suką która nigdy nie powinna zostać matką. Nie mam pojęcia co ja w tobie widziałem. Przez ciebie nie znam własnej córki. I przysięgam na własne życie, że jeśli spróbujesz tknąć Rose, nawet jeśli zostanie strzygą, zabiję cię.  
>-Nie będziesz mi groził Abe. Zrobię to co uważam za słuszne, z twoją pomocą lub bez niej. I mylisz się w tym, że nie jest dla mnie ważna.<br>-Naprawdę? To gdzie teraz jest twoja córka?  
>-Ona już nie jest moją córką, tylko potworem- oburzyła się strażniczka. Gdy usłyszeli kroki, szybko wpadli do pokoju Adriana, gdzie tradycyjnie czuć było tytoń i alkohol.<br>-Ale ona jest nadal moją córką. I nie pozwolę byś jej cokolwiek zrobiła.  
>-Jeszcze zobaczymy- powiedziała odchodząc.<p>

Tak, tak wiemy, że jesteśmy złośliwe ale jeszcze potrzymamy was w niepewności. Sądzicie, że Dymitr się oświadczy?  
>Następny rozdział niebawem.<p>

Gianna&Sangre


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 7**

_Rose_

-Dużo tych rewelacji, ale tak właściwie to czemu chciałeś mnie przemienić?-w odpowiedzi tylko spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku, a ona zarumieniła się na wspomnienie zeszłej nocy. Dymitr wstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli opadł przed nią na kolana. Wziął jej ręce w swoje dłonie i ucałował.  
>-Najdroższa, nie mógłbym bez ciebie wiecznie żyć. Kocham cię. Rose, czy masz już swoją odpowiedź?<br>-Em… Zapomniałam jakie było pytanie-Dymitr roześmiał się, co, gdy teraz o tym pomyślała, zdarzało mu się dużo częściej od kiedy został strzygą. Jego śmiech był prawdziwą rozkoszą dla niej. W jednej chwili jego usta znalazły się na jej. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorętszy, gdy on z nie chęcią odsunął się od niej.  
>-Roza z rozkoszą bym kontynuował-po cholerny kolejny raz się zarumieniła-ale Galina oczekuje, że przyprowadzę cię, do niej jak najszybciej. Lepiej nie podważać jej zdania. Na razie- wypowiadając ostatnie słowa jego oczy zabłysły tajemniczo. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, dodał-może chcesz się przygotować-spojrzał wymownie na jej pomięte ubranie.<br>-Tylko w co niby miałabym się przebrać?-zapytała zdezorientowana. Dymitr wstał z klęczek i poszedł do sypialni, z której wrócił z swoją czarną koszulą. Na co ona zareagowała ze zdziwieniem i zapytała…  
>-Mam pójść tam w samej koszuli?<br>-Emm… Poczekaj zaraz coś załatwię-wręczył jej koszule i pocałował ją w czoło, po czym opuścił apartament, zostawiając ją samą z jej myślami. Udając się po łazienki zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy, od czasu wypadku, jest sama ze swoimi myślami. Nie było nawet jednej myśli Lissy, ani jednej emocji, obrazu… Jedno wielkie NIC. Gdy weszła pod prysznic, zaczęła się uspokajać i koncentrować, spróbowała wślizgnąć się do jej głowy, tak jak robiła to już wielokrotnie. Gdy jej się to nie powiodło zrozumiała, że więź została zerwana na sto procent, a ona poczuła się wreszcie wolna. Wychodząc z kabiny prawie tańczyła z ulgi. Nigdy więcej rozterek Jej Świętoszkowatości rozdzierających jej umysł na części. Nigdy więcej ciemności odbierającej jej zmysły. Przez cały czas w którym rozczesywała włosy i wkładała koszule Dymitra głupio się uśmiechała. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy czułą się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Nic nie mogło jej zepsuć łyszała pukanie.  
>-Rose wpuść mnie.- zdziwił ją jego rozkazujący ton ale otworzyła.- Na razie ubierz się w to, a później zorganizujemy coś twojego- ciekawe skąd je wziął-Pośpiesz się.- i tyle go było. po chwili jej uszu doszły niezrozumiałe szepty. Szybko włożyła ciemne dżinsy, musiała podwinąć nogawki. Upuszczała łazienkę ze złymi przeczuciami.<br>-Dimka, a więc to jest ta twoja nowa zabaweczka-a jednak coś mogło popsuć jej humor. Przed nią stała ciemnowłosa, ciemnooka wysoka strzyga-myślałam, że będzie ładniejsza.  
>-Posłuchaj ty suko…<br>-Roza musimy już iść- przerwał jej stanowczo.- Katerino, wybacz mi jej zachowanie, proszę.  
>-Dobrze wybaczę-rzuciła sucho-ale jak się już bawisz w niańkę to ją wychowaj jak należy-powiedziała uśmiechając się zalotnie, a w Rose aż się zagotowało. Jak mógł pozwolić tej szmacie tak się zachowywać?- Nie dajcie Galinie czekać.- powiedziała wychodząc.<br>-Nie teraz kochanie, załatwimy to później- powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zaskoczyło ją to, że w przeciwieństwie do nowoczesnych apartamentów Dymitra reszta posiadłości była żywcem wyjęta ze średniowiecznej legendy. Ściany zapełnione były ciężkimi mieczami i toporami, które z łatwością odcięłyby ten pusty łeb Katerinie. Kuszące. Przez całą ( długą ( jak do cholery może być w jednym budynku tak wiele schodów )) drogę milczeli. W pewnym momencie stanęli przed wielkimi zdobionymi drzwiami. Co to kurwa sala tronowa? A jednak nie. Tylko cholernie wielki gabinet, w którym były dwie osoby. Kobieta- pewnie Galina- była elegancka , chłodna w stylu Tatiany. Pięknie tylko kogoś takiego jej tu brakowało. Drugą osobą był blondyn którego twarz bardzo dobrze zapamiętała. Strzyga która zmieniła Dymitra. Natan, przypomniała sobie po chwili imię. Jej Towarzysz zaczął mówić coś po rosyjsku, za szybko by mogła zrozumieć chociaż słowo. Zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę pomiędzy nim a Galiną. Zaczęła się ciekawie po pokoju. Po chwili jej oczy napotkały intensywny wzrok blondyna. Przypomniała sobie co mówił gdy poprzednio się spotkali. Skądś ją znał. Ale jak? Ona w ogóle go nie pamiętała. I co strzyga należąca do rosyjskiej mistrzyni robiła w Ameryce? Zauważyła, że podchodził do niej. Pochylił się do jej ucha i wyszeptał:  
>-Miło cię widzieć pośród nas, zwierzaczku. Szkoda, że to nie w moim łóżku wylądowałaś- uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem.<br>-Zawsze możemy to zmienić-z rozbawieniem patrzyła jak Dymitr sztywnieje słysząc to. I dobrze mu tak, za to jak potraktował ją przy Katerinie. Z kolei Natan wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko zmieniło się to w zadowolenie.  
>-I jak ja biedny mógłbym odmówić życzeniu tak ślicznej damy- zanim zdążyła znaleźć odpowiedź Bielikow dosłownie wyciągnął ją z gabinety mówiąc do niebieskookiego:<br>-Nie męcz jej, ona musi wreszcie coś zjeść- można było uwierzyć w tę troskę, gdyby nie jego zapowiadający kłopoty ton i mordercze spojrzenie posyłane w stronę drugiej strzygi.

Gianna&Sangre


End file.
